


Lessons in Anatomy

by Dandybear



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, F/F, Femslash February, For Science!, PWP, Underage only 'cause Artemis is 15 in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've read books on human anatomy and done research when it comes to intercourse, but those are just viewings. To be able to fully appear human I must have the same smell, taste, feel, and sounds. Now, I find the noises in the videos I have watched to be somewhat obnoxious, but Wally recently informed me that those women frequently 'fake it'. I do not understand why this would be necessary, so further fieldwork is needed. If it makes you uncomfortable I could ask Black Canary or Zatanna for demonstration. I just assumed that since we have been teammates longest--"</p><p>"I'll do it." Artemis ducked her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monnrah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monnrah), [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> I started this for the YJ Femslash meme over a year ago and just found the ability to finish it tonight. It's dedicated in part to my friend Monnrah whom I promised M'gann/Artemis fic, and to TheCivilUnrest who actually wrote the prompt. Does this pairing even have a name? They should.

"You want to learn about human anatomy... from me?" Artemis gaped.

M'gann blinked and nodded in response.

"I've read books on human anatomy and done research when it comes to intercourse, but those are just viewings. To be able to fully appear human I must have the same smell, taste, feel, and sounds. Now, I find the noises in the videos I have watched to be somewhat obnoxious, but Wally recently informed me that those women frequently 'fake it'. I do not understand why this would be necessary, so further fieldwork is needed. If it makes you uncomfortable I could ask Black Canary or Zatanna for demonstration. I just assumed that since we have been teammates longest--"

"I'll do it." Artemis ducked her head.

The blonde's eyes darted around nervously before grabbing her Martian friend and power-walking to the latter's bedroom.

Artemis was the type to approach sex the way she approached everything else, head first and with enthusiasm. Being asked to have her body explored though was... weird.

"Should I lie down?" She asked, scratching her elbow.

"Actually..."

M'gann picked her up bridal style with an inhuman speed. Artemis squawked and wrapped her arms around her neck. M'gann smiled as she walked over to her bed and lay Artemis down herself.

"Human girls like that, right?" She asked shyly.

"The chivalry thing kinda... died in the eighties, but it was nice." Artemis assured.

Artemis noticed how close M'gann was. She had never really looked at the other girl with scrutiny before. Her limbs were completely smooth, the only hair she had was on her head, yet the texture felt different -synthetic almost. When Artemis trailed a hand down green skin she was surprised by a subtle ridgy texture to the smoothness. She had always assumed M'gann would be more reptilian due to her colouring, but was reminded now of an insect's exoskeleton.

With the older girl hovering over her she took the time to notice more about M'gann. She smelled like vanilla and cookies, but beneath it was the tang of heavy earth and iron. Her pupils were tiny, instead of blown with arousal like a human's. The freckles on her face were more like bumps, rather than natural spots. When she kissed her, Artemis found herself tracing very sharp teeth.

She's going to have sex with an alien.

Artemis reminded herself to check that one off her bucket list. She felt M'gann's chest vibrate against hers and realized that the other girl heard that thought.

A slight blush covered her face and neck.

M'gann pulled back to look at her intensely.

"Do you mind if I take off your clothes?"

Like she's asking if she wants cream with her coffee.

"Uh, not at all." Artemis lifted her shirt.

It was kind of overwhelming, or maybe just whelming, to have someone stare at her exposed body so clinically. She felt like she was being examined for 'Best In Show' or something. M'gann moved to press her face closer to Artemis's abdomen. Artemis let out a loose chuckle as she felt a green nose brush her sternum.

"Fascinating. You have little hairs that stand up when I breathe on them."

"I do." She didn't really know how to respond to that.

Well, except for with a yelp, because M'gann just started tonguing her abs.

"Ohhh god that feels good."

_'I've thought about doing this to you and Superboy.'_

Artemis startled at the voice in her head, but as M'gann's mouth was otherwise occupied and wanted to keep that way, she decided to roll with it.

Just like she was going to roll with the fingers unbuttoning her jeans. She raised her hips and  wiggled her ass in compliance with M'gann's removal.

Her breath caught as painted pink nails scratched at her thighs. M'gann's looking at her like she was discovering sex for the first time. Which she might actually be. Cool.

Artemis let out a quakey breath as her hips twitched unconsciously and she spread her sex.

M'gann pushed her legs uncomfortably farther apart. She fixed this immediately.

"I hope you don't mind me linking our minds. It's better for me to know what you like and dislike this way."

"Go for it."

M'gann spread the lips of her cunt and delicately traced the petals of her folds.

 _Labia majora, labia minora, clitoris, clitoral hood_.  A mood-ruining voice said in her mind.

It had been an uncomfortable amount of time of M'gann just staring and tracing. Too lightly to really feel anything.

Suddenly her mouth latched on.

Artemis shrieked.

M'gann fit her lips against the outer lips of the vulva and swirled her tongue around the folds. Up and down before circling the clit and dragging the hood into her mouth.

She bit down a little too hard.

  _Sorry!_ M'gann said at the rush of pain.

She laved the spot with her tongue to try and soothe it. Artemis cried out, but this time in pleasure.

_Are all human women this vocal during intercourse?_

"Stop talking." Artemis panted.

The tongue slithered from her clit down the seam of her cunt to gather some lubricant from the opening.  The abundance of wetness startled M'gann. She lapped at its smoothness then smacked her lips.

It didn't taste like strawberries at all. Her research materials (romance novels) lied to her. She frowned. It tasted kind of musky. Like a mixture of skin and some bitter tang. Not altogether unpleasant, just different.

Artemis growled and tugged at her hair.

Right. Sex.

Her tongue slipped inside Artemis. There was a little resistance at getting it in. The muscles there were tight and clenched easily. Once breached though, they start sucking her tongue in like a pair of lips.

"Mmmm."

M'gann enjoyed the sight of the other girl in complete ecstasy. She focused on the ridged slick insides the female sex. The texture felt somewhat bumpy against her smooth tongue. She noted this before pulling her tongue out. Despite the groan of protest from Artemis, M'gann moved her mouth back to the other girl's clit. She replaced her tongue with a long finger.

With this she had longer reach, thus could feel the deeper divets inside Artemis. Google had told her that if she curled her finger roughly 90 degrees then she'd find something of an inner cove that would make Artemis--

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck."

M'gann had to hold the other girl down as her hips started bucking furiously against her mouth. Her fingers reached deeper, trying to claw her way in, to feel all of Artemis. The body below her jerked and her lover gave a shriek of pain.

_Too deep!_

M'gann halted abruptly. Her eyes travelled up the sweaty body below her to see a droplet of blood leaving a streak down Artemis's chin. The Martian made soft concerned noises as she inspected the broken skin of her lover's lip.

"I'm okay. Gentle please." She rasped.

M'gann nodded and furrowed her brow. She used her thumb to rub small circles against the bead of Artemis's clit. Working the other girl up again was no problem. In a few minutes Artemis was back to breathy groans.

Feeling confident in her exploration of the vagina, M'gann travelled upward in search of other erogenous zones. Her fingers kept their pace at Artemis's clitoris, but her mouth began nipping and licking at her thighs. The little whimpers and feelings of ticklish pleasure vibrated through her. She tried to be patient, really she did. M'gann had been wondering about the proper feeling and gravity of breasts for years now. She brought her face up to Artemis's chest and frowned in concentration.

The nipples were a hard, pebbled peak on the otherwise flattened plane. Artemis's chest was more muscular than M'gann's own. However, the flesh was fatty and round. She tested it with her tongue.

Strong fingers tangled in her hair and pushed her face closer to the teat. Martians didn't suckle milk from their mothers, so the whole thing seemed a little... Freudian to M'gann. Now that she was faced with Artemis's breasts, she was beginning to see the appeal. She went between lapping and nibbling at the peak. When Artemis's cries got shrill, she would switch breasts. The hips beneath hers were undulating frantically.

Artemis grabbed her hand and looked at her with glossy blown eyes.

"Please M'gann. Pleasepleaseplease." The plea continued to chant through her mind.

M'gann pressed her forehead against Artemis's and slipped her fingers back inside. They practically swam through the slick wet. Her thumb flicked at Artemis's button as she finger-fucked her.

Waves of euphoria were sent her way and it brought M'gann to surprising tears. Artemis was still clutching at her hand and sobbing freely. Her hips twitched and twisted. She brought M'gann in for a long, languid kiss.

_Does tasting yourself on my tongue arouse or disgust you?_

_It's hot. Shut up._

Artemis's words were grumpy, but lacked bite in her haze of post-orgasmic endorphins. She clung to M'gann and proved to be a cuddly and affectionate lover. After recovery, she hitched her breath and looked down M'gann's body.

"Do you want to try?" She asked.

M'gann nodded a little shyly. She remembered the sensations of her own mouth on Artemis's skin and tried to imitate where the nerves would meet.

She wasn't expecting to feel the jolt of pleasure when Artemis darted her tongue right between her legs.

"Spread your legs and think of Mars." Artemis said.


End file.
